Start of Hunt
by mushimio92
Summary: A new stray Shinma has appeared in the city; prompting Miyu and Larva to chase after it... However the shinma is not interested in humans but in a certain pink bunny.
1. Start of hunt

"The trees are quiet today." The mysterious said with a calm voice; she sat on the roof with her legs hanging at the edge and looked into the distance with those bright yellow eyes of hers. A little pink bunny jumped to her lap and instinctively Miyu began to pat its head.

"What are you thinking about? Miyu." The little bunny asked; scratching the back of her ears enthusiastically. Shinna hopefulness however trailed away; as usual her mistress is ignoring her questions again. Shinna sighed; she can never understand how Miyu thinks even though she had been her pet companion for centuries. Ever since Miyu released the seal on her; it was shinna's duty to be at her side forever and help with whatever she could in order her mistress could get what she wants. In this case; Shinma, demons that had slipped through to the human world causing mayhem; several times before shinna felt as though she was a heroine due to all the successful banishment. But now, she is just a magical pet. Noticing that her mistress was still looking to the distance, Shinna smiled to herself; _Shinna is okay to be just a pet, as long her mistress was still Miyu-sama. _

Somewhere in the city; a shadow lurked in the dark ally. It looked similar to an animal or some sort, it sniffed the air. _The smell of the guardian is strong. _The animal creature bristled its fur and stalked off into the darkness.

"Miyu! I just sensed a Shinma at the western side of the city!" Shinna said with urgency. The hand that was patting her head stopped, "Can you pin point the exact location?" Miyu asked shinna calmly; the little bunny hopped up to her mistress shoulder; "Hold on" the ear that was covering one of her eyes flipped away, under it the true eye glowed red. Shinna scanned the western side of the city and sure enough she saw the shadow slipping into a nearby building. "It just went into a building, a pet store to be exact." Shinna peered at her mistress; her golden yellow eyes were gleaming, Miyu rubbed the head of the little bunny who surprisingly gave a cute purr. "Thank you, Shinna."

"Larva!" she called; and almost immediately the protector appeared behind her. A mask covering his face and a long deadly scythe held in his hand. The previously stray western Shinma would always come to her side whenever she calls for him, a bond with blood. Shinna disappeared over her shoulders; as Miyu's companion she too will only be in form when she needs her assistance.

The silent trees began to sway as the wind from the north approaches the city. Miyu stood up with profound grace; her school uniform became a white kimono adorned with a large purple Ribbon. Her hair danced with the wind; she gave a small smile and looked over the city.

"Time to hunt for shinma." She whispers, she took a step over the edge and vanished.


	2. Confrontation and gone

The Shadow slipped through the door of this pet store; it was late and the store owner was sleeping upstairs. However it was hungry; the shadow returned to normal form. A black fox with blue eyes; she headed to the cages with a large number of white mice, a hungry grin appeared on its face. _Time for a midnight snack. _She began to bristle her fur; each individual strand ruffled together and made an unearthly sound as though several long nails were scratching against wooden board. The mice struggled relentlessly as though trying to escape their fate; however each of them stopped breathing and fell of the floor of their cages one by one. Red fluid was pulled out from their tiny bodies; absorbed by the black fox fur. After the last animal had fallen, the fox licked her lips gratified by her meal.

"Who is there?" a rather weak voice called from the stairs; the fox looked up and glanced at the man with the walking stick. The shop owner had woken; what a bad timing to interrupt me. The Fox changed its form to a black feline kitten and headed over to him. _I have enough space in my tummy for more. _She slicked to where his feet were and rubbed against it, catching the man by surprised though his facial expression changed to kindness when he realized what it was. "Oh, you poor thing. You look hungry; wait here while I get you something to eat." The man disregarded his aching bones, bent over to pat it on the head. _It is time. _The kitten meowed and bristled its fur; "Please don't be frightened, I am not going to harm you." The shop owner misinterpreted that action as afraid since normal cats express their language this way, to his own demise. Each of her strands ruffled against each other…

"Are you sure, you want to do that. Shinma?" The kitten froze in shock and turned his head around to find the source of the voice. The old man that it was preparing to attack fell over with a thud and began to bleed. In the darkness of the shop; a girl dressed in a white kimono sat on the chair nearby, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be resting comfortably. "Who are you?" The kitten shed its disguise and returned to her true form of the fox, at the same time, the girl opened her eyes, a pair of yellow golden eyes. The Fox cringed "A vampire? You are the guardian!"

"Correct, and as the guardian it is my duty to send you back to the darkness."

"You are being arrogant; let us see if you are able to defeat me first." Her tail began to glow; eight more tails sprouted from the root. "I see, you are the Shinma Ninetales." The Fox's eyes became bright red instead of blue; their surroundings changed rapidly. "And you can create barriers as well" Miyu said; in such a dull tone as though she was not surprised by her enemies abilities.

"Shinna…" she called. The pink bunny appeared on her shoulders; "I am on it." The bunny red eye glowed as she tried to dispel the barrier; the surroundings faded for a little while however it did not disappear. "How come…?" the bunny began to question…Miyu observed her situation; "She is a strong opponent." Larva appeared at her side, the girl returned her gaze to the shinma opposite her however her prey was not focused on her any longer instead, and it was staring intently at the little bunny on her shoulders.

"Shinna? Is that you?" The shinma gasped; unbelievable written all over her face. Shinna who was worried about her own powers glared back.

"Why are you talking as though you know me?"

Before the Shinma could reply; "Flame!" Miyu had called out her fire and sent a line of fire against her opponent. The nine tailed fox dodged the flames; "Shinna, we were once friends! Don't you remember?" She yelled as she avoided the wisp of the fire sent her way.

Shinna gaped; _friends? I don't have any…do i? _

"Larva!" Miyu shouted; her faithful servant extended his red claws and slashed it furiously towards the Shinma. The ninetales who was dodging so well up to then; left an unexpected opening. Larva rushed in and pierced her left shoulder with his sharp claws. The Shinma bites off the claw with her sharpened teeth; Larva recoiled and blood dripped slowly from where his claws should be.

"Are you alright?" Miyu jumped to his side and placed her hand on his injury; anger rose eagerly. She faced her opponent; shinna who had been stunned ever since the shinma claimed to have known her, regained some her posture. "Miyu! The jewel on her head is her weakness!" Shinna hopped to her shoulder to get a better view as her mistress held a flame on her hand.

"You are helping her? What happened to you?" The shinma shrieked; "Flame!" MIyu twirled her fire accurately, it was about to reach the jewel when the Fox disappeared from the scene. Their surroundings returned to the pet store. Miyu and Larva landed on the ground; "She escaped." Miyu said softly and cast her gaze to the old man who had fallen and bleed to his death. "We arrived in time, however that human died regardless." Miyu felt a pat on her head and peered up; Larva had removed his mask and was looking at her. They needn't need to speak to understand each other perfectly and the blood that had been dripping from his injuries was gone to her relief. However, Larva frowned.

"Where is shinna?" he asked Miyu; the pink bunny was no longer at her shoulders.

"Shinna?" For the first time, the horror felt horror.

/-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, in a deserted temple, Shinna the pink bunny slept soundly in a straw bed. The Shinma who had attacked the guardian stood by its side; she yawns and settled for a nap as well.

"I have finally found you, Shinna…" The fox grinned from ear to ear.


	3. memories and Danger

A girl in white kimono sat on the tree; in her mind were replaying the events that had occurred earlier. _That is no ordinary Shinma…to able to create a barrier that even shinna could not dispel. It is very certain she is one of the few. _

"Miyu, what are you thinking about?" her servant came to her side, he had his mask removed and was looking very concerned, she had became extremely quiet after that battle; even more quiet than usual.

Miyu looked at the night sky and to larva; her expression unreadable. "I have met with that Shinma a long time ago. " Miyu closed her eyes; memories of her past floated to the surface.

"_Come out from wherever you are hiding!" it was a small town; very foggy and lonely. She was standing on the roof watching her surroundings with a flame in her hand. She had not been guardian for a very long time and the first few Shinma who attacked her were anything but strong. However that was changed a strange presence called her to this place, the stench of a powerful Shinma. She had found it not long ago, but it escaped her flames._

_A noise on her right alerted her and she moved away just in time to see her prey pouncing at her. _

"_My Flame!" Miyu summoned; she directed her fire towards the Shinma; a fox with nine tails. She dodged it easily and jumped towards her too quickly and sinks her teeth through her arm. _

_The fox smiles with contempt; "You shall perish here, guardian." She spoke using telepathy, Miyu clenched her fist; all of the sudden, the fox released her jaws and ran away leaving Miyu on the ground blood flowing to the ground from her arm. _

Miyu breathed in deeply and saw that Larva was still looking at her with those eyes; "Please don't worry, I was just remembering some unpleasant things." Seeing that she was reluctant to talk, Larva let the matter rest. However he had a hand on her shoulder, "What are we going to do about shinna?"

"That Demon have taken her, we cannot quite forgive." She replied calmly and played with the ends of her hair while looking over the city. It is very quiet here and especially in this cemetery; there was no one talking. Larva placed his mask back and disappeared; another thought came to her, why did that nine tales say that she knew Shinna? 

Meanwhile, Larva was travelling the night skies. Miyu had said nothing however she wanted him to locate Shinna. He just knows; because he knew her for very long and only he can understand what she wanted. Larva came across an abandoned temple where the scent of Shinma was very strong, not only because nine tales was one but it was also due to shinna's status as a Shinma. He entered the deserted courtyard with caution.

The fallen leaves crackle loudly as he strides through them; the hem of his clothes brushed the ground. Larva peered around at his darkened surroundings carefully. And true enough, the nine tales walked out from one of the broken rooms. Her tails were glowing with a bluish hue and she grinned widely when she saw who it was.

"So the guardian herself would not enter the fray?" she spoke with such slyness that even bought the muscles under Larva's eye twitching. But he said nothing except raising his arm, preparing for a fight.

The Shinma shook her head and bristled her fur; "Your opponent is not me."

A large force slammed into Larva from the side; he was flung against the far side of the wall. Larva slide to the floor, he could not move his arms at all. Larva pulled up his sleeves only to find several poke marks all over them; toxins? However he could not be let off guard, the brave servant stood up and revealed his scythe, and the fox had not moved an inch after speaking; it was watching with pride.

"The oldest Shinma that ever lived, have you wondered how it would look like?" The Fox said with much content; color from Larva's face was draining away slowly however he forced himself to stay awake. He must get more information for her, in order for her to send the stray shinma into the darkness. "Who…?" Larva was surprised that his voice could sound so weak; the scythe from his hands dropped to the ground with a loud thud and so did he. The energy had slipped away from his body and the objects around him were becoming blurred and not distinct. However even in the little conscious he had left; Larva saw another creature standing next to the Fox demon, though the form was not the same. He could tell who that creature was; Shinna? With that last realization, Larva fell to the ground. "Miyu…"

"Larva?" Miyu who was resting in that tree woke with a strange feeling in her chest; as though someone had tried to pulled air from her lungs. _Larva is in danger. _The white kimono girl stood up and step off the tree; she vanished into thin air.


	4. Return

**Hello, online friends. **

**I would love to continue this story till the end; however it does not seem that it is popular. **

**Really wishing for some reviews! If not, I wonder if I would still have the heart to finish it. x(**

/-/-/-/-/

"Mother?" she was in such a beautiful dream when she was nudged awake; one of her eyes opened to see that her mother was standing at the entrance of their cave. "We got to go now, dear." That was what she was saying, sleepily the little fox clambered out of her nest made from fur and headed to her mother's side. All of the sudden; her mother pushed her young back into the cave. The little fox tumbled back to the ground. "What is going on? Mother?" However her mother expression could not be read, without looking at her stunned child; she turned to the outside and growled at someone.

The little fox gazed at her mother sleepily though her back hurts a lot from the push; all of the sudden, her mother barked fiercely; with her nine tails she stomped the ground causing the rocks and dirt to fall. The young fox ran to the entrance just in time and caught a glimpse to her mother's attacker; a girl controlling fire. "Mummy!" she shouted.

"Find her and stay by her side." Her mother howled as the last of the rocks fell, she heard her scream in agony and pain. The little fox tried to push the rocks away but couldn't, her tears flowed down her cheeks and to the ground. She screamed painfully as her tail began to burn; the fox turned around and saw that eight more tails had sprouted from the root of her tail. The little fox could not stop crying or ease her shaking; she knew what had happened. She inherited her mother's powers that could only means that the previous nine tales had perished. She is now the successor; the new nine tales went back to her bedding and fell asleep. "Ma… I understand, I must destroy the guardian." She whispers softly; a new shinma was born and she will carry the duties before her.

Several hours passed; the little fox woke to a scrapping noise coming from the walls, she raised her tails preparing to attack however from the cracks, and she saw a large yellow eye staring at her. "What are you?" the fox asked in a trembling voice for she had never seen an eye as big as that.

"Your mother asked me to come, hi! I am Shinna." The monster behind the wall greeted happily and made a larger hole so as to see the little fox better. "My mother? Alright, but how come you are so big?"

The little fox asked curiously as she jump through the crack made by this huge monster; and came face to face with the real thing. "Woah…you have a big pinkish body."

"Hmm, you are rather rude to the oldest Shinma living in this land."The large shinma shook her head disapprovingly as she watched the little fox that was now licking her own fur.

Another question popped into the mind of the little Fox, "Why did my mother ask you to come here?"

Shinna did not respond to her question; however she walked past the young and stride away; "Come on, we are getting out of this tunnel."

"Hey, answer me!" the little fox was no longer scared of this big monster by the fact that it hadn't eaten her up, she must be kind of nice. The younger one pounced on its body and began nudging it in the head; "Your mother was right, you are a handful." That was the only thing it said as it began to head to the exit. Seeing that this monster did not want to answer her question; she did not bother her any longer. Just to hitch a ride out of here would be good.

"Are you a friend?"

The pink monster peered around to see her 'package' snuggling on her back, half asleep; half curious.

"yes." It replied the young cub.

/-/-/-/-/

Now, the cub has grown into a fine nine tales. She woke from her dream from the past and went over to the sleeping bunny. "Shinna, you used to be so big." It whispered and nudged her ears. The jewel on her head began to glow, when it did. Shinna opened her eyes as though she was in a trance like state. She shed her form, when the transformation was complete she growled angrily.

"Kill the guardian" the nine tales told her.

And just at that moment, Larva entered the court yard; Shinna grinned, _Time for a hunt._


	5. A contract bound to miyu

Miyu teleported herself to the area where she sensed larva was in danger; she entered the courtyard of a particular temple which was reeking with the strong scent of stray shinma. Her long plaited hair danced in the wind as she peered to her surroundings, larva was certainly around here; her blood was pulsating ominously; the same blood that flowed within larva; he was surely around here. Larva was calling.

She strides across the courtyard and entered the main room, a large statue of a god sat at the centre; its bronze eyes watching her every move. Miyu shook her head slightly; she had distaste for temples where the gods rest; and they do not tolerate presence such as an undead girl or creatures of darkness; fallen from god's grace. It gave her unpleasant chilling feelings down her spine and body, Miyu walked away from the statue and headed outside.

All of sudden, the moment where to stepped out; Miyu felt a strange force pulling her, and the source was her chest. She gripped the area which was located above her heart, whirling sounds emitted from her around her. Miyu recognized the trap; and her flames were not working, the vampire looked around quickly and found a pair of dark red eyes staring in her direction, its tails bright blue in color.

She was forced into a black whirlwind, her body paralyzed; the nine tales approached her side followed with another shinma next to her. Miyu's eyes widened considerably when she realized who it was even though she had not seen that form for such a long time.

"Shinna…" she said finally, the black whirlwind consumed her and her chest area tightened; as though someone had put her head under water; not allowing her to take another breath.

Her ears popped and she could finally breathe once again, Miyu had her eyes closed but she could tell she was not in that temple or probably not anywhere near modern day Japan. The ground she was lying on was rough, a dirt road, and the scent around her were strangely 'old smelling'. The vampire girl sat up slowly; coughing furiously due to the lack of oxygen just a few seconds ago. Miyu peered around her, she was in a forest; the trees were extremely tall and even the smallest bushes were a head above hers.

Hesitantly; she stood up and leaned against a nearby tree. Her fingers touched the bark of the tree, it felt real and everything looks very familiar as though she had been here before. She sniffed loudly as she gazed to a path through a pair of tall trees, a strong overwhelming feeling pulling her towards it.

_Yes; she was here once a long time ago; the few days where she had become the new guardian; fulfilling her own duty to put stray shinma back into the darkness. _Miyu strides up the path quickly, the trees were growing thinner and she was coming to an open space. _A strong scent of shinma, even stronger than the nine tales she had confronted months ago and it was emitting from this particular area. _The vampire girl took a left turn and walked around the edge of the open space. _She was waiting for its appearance, the oldest and probably the strongest shinma living in the Shinto region. It was her own duty to put stray shinma into the darkness, even though it had done nothing to hurt her. Everything has its own destinies. _And sure enough, the earth opened up in front of her; a big black muscular creature appeared and also another much smaller creature was riding on its back. They seemed to be talking, and the small one was tugging on the ears of the large creature playfully. Miyu saw that the creature had nine tales; she had no idea the other shinma she returned to the darkness had a child; and now the child had inherited her mother's legacy. _Miyu made her appearance to both of the creature, sitting in a tree nearby; she set her flames in their direction. The larger creature jumped away upon contact. And the vampire girl jumps into the open space facing her opponent. _

Presently, Miyu was standing at the edge of the open space; drowned in her own memories of this place. And what she had done in the past, fighting the shinmas of Shinto. There was nothing in the wide open space in front of her, the dark creature and nine tales were not there, it was a figment of her own memories.

As though her surroundings could hear her thoughts, a shadow form had formed within the open space; it was Miyu! And the larger shinma, it had collapsed onto the ground. The fight between the guardian and her prey had ended resulting in the lost of the oldest shinma. Miyu watched closely as her past self approaches the fallen creature; _Miyu crouched down before the creature, her hands placed over the creatures head. _

"…_I will not kill you… but in exchange, you shall be reborn with my flames and accompany me as I fulfill my destiny…" _

The creature whispers something else to Miyu, _"Will you promise to leave the cub alone…?" _

Miyu's past self nodded her head firmly, and so did the creature. Miyu set the creature with her flames and cast her own spell with it, its body crumbled to ashes and slowly; the flames died away leaving a lump of carbon and coal.

She approached the ashes; the area where the creatures heart was located and brought back out a small pink color bunny which was asleep. Miyu cradled it in her arms and pushed away the ear that covered an eye of the little creature; the eye was wide open; staring at her with its rotting flesh. Miyu sighs; _she will be carrying the mark of a shinma forever… _

Miyu's past self cradled the little creature, a little while later larva appeared; he stood behind her.

_I think I should have a name for her. Niflhel shinma of the Shinto region, from now on…your name will be, _

_SHINNA. _

"Shinna…" The present Miyu whispered as she watched her past self naming the bunny that would be her companion for the rest of her life together with her protector; Larva…

A hissing sound that was coming from her right; startled Miyu. She turned sharply only to have a shadow like form knocking her down sideways.

"NOW, do you remember?" Shouted the shadow, its tales began to glow blue and her eyes became shiny red.

The mountains and forest disappeared; they were back in the abandoned temple again. Miyu jumps away from the nine tales second attack; she landed smoothly on the roof nearby.

"You took my friend away from me…Guardian! You will perish today!"

"Where is shinna and larva?" Miyu demanded. Her flames whirled around her fingers and shot towards the nine tales.

The nine tales looked rather serious; a crease appeared on her forehead; she growled angrily, "She lost control, what on earth did you do to her? Why won't she listen to me…?"


End file.
